1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for recovering linear thermoplastic polymers, particularly polyester polymers, from polyester fibers, including collections of polyester yarns, films, fibers or fabrics, for use in production of new polyester fibers, films or other products. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for recovering linear polyester polymer by means of dissolving the fibers; thereafter quenching the polyester solution, thereby to precipitate out and recover the linear polyester polymer for reuse.
2. Prior Art
Various methods have been described in the prior art for the recovery of thermoplastic polymer, including polyester polymers, from scrap polymer; and these include the dissolution of the polymer in various solvents including naphthalene, thereafter precipitating and recovering the polymer. Typical of such processes is U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,788, the objects of which were to avoid polymer degradation and/or to separate from the useable polymer the degraded polymer and/or monomers and oligimers as impurities. These processes were slow and expensive; suitable only for laboratory usage.
It will thus be recognized that a satisfactory, rapid, and efficient process for recovery of polyester polymer from polyester polymer fibers or fabric would be a meritorious advance in the art. It would substantially reduce the raw material requirement for the world's largest fiber market.